


Alchemor Daycare

by XianFrost



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Gen, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe was glad to finally have a new job, even if he didn't act like it. The minicon Fixit is glad to have an extra set of hands to help him around the classroom and with the kids.</p><p>Sideswipe didn't think sparklings would be that hard to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Sideswipe

"Hello, welcome to Alchemor Daycare. How may I help you?” The secretary-bot looked up from her typing to give the red bot across the desk her attention. The red bot didn’t look too pleased at being there.

“Hi, I’m Sideswipe, the new part-timer.” He gave her a small wave and a smile. She didn’t smile back.

“You’re late.”

Sideswipe had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After being scolded for being late, the secretary lead him down a hallway to the classroom he would be working at. They passed by rooms of sparklings playing and running around their classroom, some crowded around their caretakers while they listened to a story, and one room was dark while sparklings napped.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

And then they stopped at the last classroom.

Sideswipe felt his energon run cold when he heard shrieking giggles from behind the door. Did he really have to work in  _this_  room?

“Okay, you’re with Fixit. He can tell you about the schedule in depth.” The secretary pulled a spare apron from her subspace and handed it to the younger bot. “Wear this, don’t take it off, see you at the end of the cycle.”

She waited for him to put on the apron before opening the door and shoving him into the chaos.

* * *

"Teacher, Bisk is outta the timeout bucket!” Thunderhoof yelled from his perch on top of the toy chest. Fixit spun around on his wheels and saw the lobster-bot quickly trying to climb back into the bucket.

Fixit sighed and rolled over to the bucket to make sure Bisk didn’t get his tail stuck on the handles. “You just have to wait a few more minutes okay?” Fixit gave the timer pinned to the cloth of his apron a tap. “Just wait and then we can all have lunch.”

Bisk just groaned and crossed his optic stalks. It was so boring in the bucket!

“Teacher, new bot in the room.” Steeljaw appeared next to the minicon and pointed to the entrance of the classroom. Fixit’s optics brightened and he quickly went to greet the newcomer.

“Ah, are you Sideswipe?” He got a small nod and Fixit tapped his servos together. “Good, good! I was told you’d be starting today. Come on in, I’ll introduce you to the kids!”

Sideswipe just knew it was going to be a long day.


	2. Meet the Kids

“Now, not all of the kids are here today.” Fixit said, leading Sideswipe into the room and picking up stray toys from the floor. “We had a small virus pass through the building a few days ago. Nothing serious, just a few upset fuel tanks and some aching audios.”

Fixit dropped his armful of colorful toys next to the toy chest that Thunderhoof was sprawled on. The young sparkling gave Sideswipe an unimpressed look, which would have been impressive on an adult bot. Instead, with Thunderhoof’s stubby antlers and the light dusting of spots on his plating, it just made him look like he was pouting at the new worker.

Sideswipe gave the sparkling a small wave but was just given a small huff.

* * *

Introductions were short due to Fixit’s timer going off and Bisk nearly leaping out of the bucket. The sparklings quickly went back to what they were doing before Sideswipe entered, although the one with the bird-altmode landed on Sideswipe’s helm.

“You’re  _really_  shiny.” Filch said, happily admiring her reflection in the red bot’s finish.

“Thanks?” Sideswipe mumbled, carefully reaching up to pluck her away from his helm spikes. The last thing he needed was to move too fast and cause her to fall.

Safely away from his helm, Filch quickly sunk her talons into the older bot’s arm and flapped her impressive (for a sparkling) wingspan. “Shiny like chrome!” She trilled and didn’t seem at all bothered at her talons digging into Sideswipe’s arm.

He was glad when Fixit came back to help him.

“Okay everyone,” Fixit happily clapped his servos together to get the room’s attention. “Time for lunch!”

* * *

The sparklings were seated at the table in the middle of the room, happily digging into their fuel and the crisp energon crackers Fixit had pulled out of the snack cart. Fixit had brought his own lunch to the table along with a datapad.

There were no chairs made for normal sized mechs and Sideswipe found himself seated on the floor next to Filch (”Sit here! Please,  _please_ , _please_!”) without much to do beside look at the list of things Fixit had given him.

It was mainly a class schedule, outlining who was in the morning and afternoon class and what activities were held at what time. There were also special instructions, like not putting Terrashock in the time-out bucket or giving Filch glitter during arts and crafts, and if one of the kids had any allergies.

He could feel a processor ache coming on. Of course, that could be due to his tanks pinging him for fuel. Fixit gave him a curious glance at his chassis rumbling.

“You didn’t bring a lunch did you?” Fixit asked, offering the taller mech his own box of energon sticks.


	3. End of First Day

It was only a few hours but Sideswipe felt like he was going to collapse in exhaustion.

He had to fetch the spiderbots off the top of the window and curtains, and when they refused to come down he had to stand on a chair to get them. The combiner team just laughed at him and gave him small stings to his arms when he managed to get them down. Fixit said they weren't that bad but Chop Shop didn’t sting the minibot like they did Sideswipe.

Then he had been toppled over by both Terrashock and Thunderhoof when he had to stop a small fight from breaking out over the toy chest. Fixit had admonished both sparklings and placed them in time out. Thunderhoof had been placed in the time-out bucket and Terrashock was placed in the corner facing the room.

The small buffaloid didn’t like closed spaces, so he was placed facing the room. Fixit had motioned to a repaired portion of the wall while explaining that to Sideswipe.

Naptime went by without incident and the red Autobot was thankful for the brief time to catch a break. But it could only last so long before Fixit was happily waking the sparklings so they could get ready to go home.

Sideswipe made sure backpacks were on correctly while Fixit coaxed Chop Shop into properly transforming into robot mode. (Sometimes the spiderbots didn’t go in the right spot, Fixit had whispered to him)

* * *

 

“Okay kids, stay in the yard!” Fixit called when the sparklings rushed past him to go outside. There were several other classes waiting outside also, some waiting patiently for their parents and others playing in small groups.

Sideswipe gave a heavy sigh and leaned against the fence. His servos and leg struts felt like they were going to fall off from how much he had been running around today.

“How was work?” He totally did not jump when a heavy servo was suddenly placed on his shoulder. Sideswipe hoped Bumblebee couldn't feel how fast his fuel was pumping after the officer’s sudden appearance.

“Eventful.” He told the older bot and Sideswipe tried not to cringe when he saw Strongarm pull up along the fence to talk to some of the other caretakers. He did cringe when he saw her transform and go straight for Fixit.

No doubt she wanted to hear how he preformed on his first day.

* * *

 

“You were late for your first day?” Strongarm harshly whispered so she wouldn't disturb the sparklings and glared at Sideswipe.

Sideswipe knew anything he said would not be an adequate excuse so he just sighed. At least with the presence of sparklings she wouldn’t try to argue his audials off.

"I can’t believe you were so... So...” Strongarm stopped and stared at several of the parents who pulled up. “Sir, isn’t that the the leader of one of the crime families?”

She discreetly pointed at the tall bot with the prominent antlers who was happily scooping up Thunderhoof in his arms and Sideswipe felt the energon in his fuel lines run cold.


End file.
